Fighting For What Is Yours
by FFextraordinary01
Summary: He is her's, her Writer Monkey. Maybe he just needs a reminder


Title: Fighting For What Is Yours

Pairing: R. Castle and K. Beckett

Summary: Castle starts dating another woman, what is Beckett to do. Naturally, she won't back down after all he is her Writer Boy

Whenever he mentioned her name, I could all but feel claws starting to sprout out of me. They say jealousy brings out the monster in you but I had never experienced it before.

It was odd to say the least; however I knew why I was feeling this way. It was perfectly logical for me; it was entirely his fault. He had drawn me in with his words and sparkling big blue eyes.

And now when I had finally acknowledged to myself that I was in fact interested, that I wanted him, he starts dating another woman.

It was more than just interest; I was in love with him. Had been for a long time but I had never been in a position before where I would be able to commit 110 per cent to a relationship with him. And I wanted to do that, he was my one and done.

It was rather ironic really, this entire situation. My one and done was a single play boy father that had been divorced twice already, but he was perfect for me.

I was not silly enough to think that he was perfect, he had flaws. But they were things that I loved about him, not every woman wanted her man to read comic books and dress up as a little kid when Halloween came around.

I watched him out of the corner of my eye while sitting at my desk, pretending to be busy doing paper work. He was texting away on his phone; I had to fight back the scowl that wanted to take up residence on my face.

He was probably texting her, she seemed like the clingy type. I had never officially met her, just seen her from a distance the once. But what I had seen was not something that helped to reduce my jealousy.

She was attractive, surprisingly not the usual ditzy blonde he goes for. The air headed fun and uncomplicated that he use to do so well before we met.

He even left the prescient early now a days so that he could go and spend time with his precious Jessica. I had gotten so use to him staying till I did, often forcing me to go home earlier than I would have liked to.

Normally when that had happened he would invite me over to the loft for some dinner and a movie. But that hadn't happen in weeks, since he had started seeing her.

As he was getting ready to leave, early as has become his new custom, I decided it was time to do something. Time to take action; I had never been one to sit by passively.

"Castle come with me." I said quietly.

The boys were off doing their own things for the investigation, Esposito was down in the morgue and Ryan had gone down to the techs. Them being gone gave me more freedom to do what I wanted.

Castle looked more than a bit nervous as he followed me into the break room; I tried to offer him a smile. But I was certain that I had failed in the task as it didn't seem to do anything to lighten his mood. Before I had hardly had to smile before he would grin back at me.

I missed those days, it use to take so little from me to make him happy. And even then I had refrained from doing it, holding back. But now all I wanted was for him to grin at me like he had, to look at me that same way again.

"What's up Beckett?" He asked sounding like a naughty little boy in the principal's office.

"Does she make you happy?" I had to know.

"Why?" He asked hesitantly.

At least he hadn't decided to act dumb, it didn't suit him in the slightest. He was an intelligent man, always able to grasp what was being said without much context.

"Does she make you happier than what I could?" I had no idea where the question had come from, but I couldn't regret the words.

"You know the answer to that." He breathed out on a sigh.

"Does she Rick?" I asked quietly, willing the answer to be a no.

If it was a yes I doubted in my ability to be able to hold back the tears and sobs that would wrack my body before being able to leave the prescient.

"No." He answered, staring down at his feet.

He seemed so very reluctant to be a part of this conversation, but right now that didn't matter. He had given me the answer that I needed. I rushed up to him in quick strides, grabbing him by the lapels of his jacket.

He looked startled but right now the only thing that registered in my mind was his lips. So very perfectly kissable, I yanked him down towards me. Bringing our mouths together.

I was in love with him.

He was my one and done, no one else could have him. If I could make him happier than her, then that was what I would do no matter what it took. I would never stop loving him.

He was the man I wanted to marry and have a family with, and I knew that he felt the same way. I had seen it in his eyes for so long, and a short few weeks of dating another woman wouldn't be able to erase those feelings.

As we kissed in the middle of the break room of the 12th prescient, I could feel the monster that my jealousy had brought out retreat.

Always.

FIN.


End file.
